The Choice
by therealGinny
Summary: Draco Malfoy had become the man he always thought he would be, a ruthless Death Eater. But the more he made his father proud, the more he can feel the life sucked out of him. Would Hermione be the one who could bring him back to life? Hermione Granger had never been this loved before. Could she be enough to bring him back from the darkness? 7th year. HeadBoy/HeadGirl. A bit dark.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Author's Note: **My take on my favorite Dramione fanfiction moments. If any of the scenes or parts of the plot seem familiar, please let me know! would really love to re-read those stories again. Writing this is my way of finding them, my adolescent self didn't take note of the titles, therefore I can't find them anymore! Help but would also love a review. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – The Devil's Own

The war was just beginning. He wasn't a silly boy anymore, he was a man now. The air was musty and dark and Draco Malfoy could feel his heart pounding. It was the first time he was going to be in Lord Voldemort's presence. He had been anticipating this day ever since he got Marked 3 weeks ago. Tonight is going to be the night he becomes a full-fledged Death Eater. Tonight was the night he would have his first kill.

He stood there, arms in front of his body like a guard, standing his post. He was wearing his best black robes and a Death Eater mask he could hardly breathe in. Just a few inches in front of him was a long rectangular table that almost occupied all of the space in what seemed to be a dungeon. His father beside him, Draco's face was expressionless as the other Death Eaters apparrated before them, one by one silently taking their seats at the table. His heart was still pounding. It wasn't fear. He had already succeeded in losing this feeling days ago. He knew what he was supposed to do, what was expected of him. This was going to happen even if he wasn't prepared for it or not. And there was no way he was going to fail. _Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra. _

Without warning, the air grew colder and his mark burned in his skin. Lord Voldemort had arrived. The 30-or so wizards were all sitting down quietly anticipating his entrance. Suddenly, right in the middle of the table was a blinding flash of light. As a reflex, Draco put the back of his hands in front of his eyes.

"Dra-co Mal-foy" Voldemort hissed as he entered. The light started to fade and what lay before them was the stupefied body of a teenage girl. She lay there, looking terrified, couldn't be older than a 5th year he supposed, a single tear running down the side of her eye. Draco could feel his throat going dry. He just stared at her, blankly, waiting for the order.

"ah, so many adoring supporters you have Draco, so many eager to see you become a man." Voldemort's words echoing bouncing back in forth against the walls. With one flick of his wand, the whole room resonated with the girl's screams-agonizing, pleading screams. It seemed like forever before she stopped. Whimpering. Sobbing. Draco was expecting his body to go weak but it didn't. He held his own and stood there just as he had been for hours now.

"this my friends, is Molly Melofadill. A muggle born who calls herself a witch!" The Dark Lord said and laughed. Then he fell silent, and looked at Draco. Draco hadn't taken his eyes off her since she stopped screaming.

"put her out of her misery will you, Mr. Malfoy?" he hissed, hands directed towards the table.

Draco slowly made his way to the far end of the table. Contemplating how he was going to do this. Her eyes followed him, everyone else motionless. With one swift movement he propelled himself on the table, wand in hand, directly standing above her. "p-p-pleaase." She manages to say. He looked at her, his eyes meeting hers. The fear, the grief her eyes possessed. Draco's nose flared, he couldn't breathe. He took his mask off, still looking at her and he knelt down. They stayed like this for a while. Soon he was on top of her, his gaze unwavering, unreadable.

"shhh, its going to be okay" he whispered in her ear. Her body slowly relaxed but he could feel her shivering. He took her damp blonde hair away from her face. Then he kissed her cold wet cheek and made his way to her mouth. He kissed her slowly, his tongue invading her mouth. She tasted like mud and blood. She started kissing him back, pleading, accepting, consumed. His hand touched her leg moving up to her thighs. She gasped, and before she could feel anything beyond that, he broke off the kiss and pointed his wand at her. "_Avada Kedavra"._

The room was still as silent as it had been but he could feel his father's smile from across the room. Draco stood up looking at the frail lifeless body he had just killed. He fixed his robe and put on his mask before he looked ahead across the table where Voldemort stood.

"ha ha! Bravo. Bravo." Voldemort said as he clapped his long hands. "You just might be of use to me after all." He added without a hint of sarcasm.

"go on Nagini, dinner" he said as he made his way out of the door.

Draco stood there watching the snake slowly devouring the body. His teeth clenched as it slowly, inch by inch gobbled up what was left of her. Then his eyes blinked for the first time that night.


End file.
